


BBQ and Sweat

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: transparent, area, smell“Dad, father, papa, pops…”





	BBQ and Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> for sterekdrabbles prompt: [transparent, area, smell](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/174340641309/finally-monday-we-hope-youve-had-a-great-weekend)

“Dad, father, papa, pops…”

“What?”

“So the barbeque next week? For the Sheriff's office?”

“Yes?”

“Everyone from the station is gonna be there?”

“Yes.. Derek will be there.”

“YES! I mean….. What?” Stiles paused slightly. “Am I that transparent?”

“You most definitely are.”

“Does Derek like transparent?”

“Christ… why don’t you… I don’t know.. Ask him?”  
  
“NO! I can’t even be in the same area as him without breaking into a sweat. Like the really bad stinky kind, the one that totally smells like rotten cheese.”

“Damn it Stiles, I didn’t need that imagery. Talk to him... and wear deodorant.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been absent the past few weeks. I just haven't really felt up to doing much. I am trying to catch up. We'll see how it goes.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
